


Butterflies not in a stomach

by Alaid



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Strangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 03:51:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17460104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaid/pseuds/Alaid
Summary: The butterfly lives in Jensen`s mouth, she says to him what to do.





	Butterflies not in a stomach

**Author's Note:**

> At first - this is my first work witch I translated Rus - Eng ( usually it Eng - Rus) so... sorry for my English.
> 
> I very much am afraid of butterflies, and this work comes from my great nightmare...
> 
> I hope to you it will be pleasant

Jensen has a butterfly in his mouth – right on the tongue. Big butterfly with are huge and fragile wings. Every time when he`s chewing, he can hearing how crunching wings, every time when he trying to talk bunch of little copies the butterfly comes out of his mouth. But it`s not bad, Jensen thinking, it could be a snake, it would've bitten everyone around him, that`s mean – no more kissing. (Though he'd never kissed on his life.)

Jensen has big butterfly with black and yellow winds lives in his mouth. She sits motionless on his tongue and sometimes moves her antennas and proboscis. Jensen works in flower shop (because of butterfly in his mouth.) The butterfly is Queen and she directing of Jensen, she forces him do some kind of things like to gather pollen, drink nectar, wake up with The Sun and at night roll up in a blanket as in a cocoon. 

Butterfly from Jensen`s mouth dosen`t like his girlfriend. She didn`t likes his ex-boyfriend, his ex-friend and his past work. So, now Jensen has no girlfriend, like he has no boyfriend, friend and past work. 

Jensen has a butterfly in his mouth and sometime he wants to drink pesticide. But also he wants to live. So, bottle of toxin is hiding in dark and dry place. 

Jared likes silent flower-shop guy. He`s walking around the shop but doesn`t go. Somebody says – he has no tongue, somebody says – he just mute. But at ones Jared heard the guy calling Jensen and he has something like a vow of silence. 

Jared likes flower-shop guy witch name is Jensen and he walking around the shop and never hesitates come in. He heard – Jensen has a girlfriend but in Facebook is nothing about that. He could have invite him for coffee, Jared thinks. 

Jared is very noisy guy – he loves talk, that`s why he is dumbstruck when the guy from flower-shop witch name is Jensen accept to go out after work.  
Quietly. 

Jensen was scared when butterfly moves her wings at first time – she never did it before. At second time Jensen dropped flowerpot with acacia. Later his used to ignored the butterfly attractive even if she tickled palate. And then he figured out – she moves when the guy from pet-shop is somewhere around him. 

Tha guy`s name is Jared. He likes dog, classic rock and horrible pop music. Jared crying because of movies and joke that Jenses will become his Dorian Gray. Jared doesn`t know about their problem.  
The flower-sop guy – Jensen – is God. So speaks Jared. He talks that his to the neighbour, girlfriend, sister and brother. Even his mother he say, - I meet someone special. But Jared never talks about their dates, never talks that they didn`t kiss. Just walking and holding their hand. Jared thinks it`s strange but lovely. Romantically. Jared thinks it`s very important. He thinks it`s not for a moment, it`s for all his life. The only thing that upsets Jared – Jensen never opening his mouth when Jared with him. Therefore their dinners and lunches look strange. And Jensen doesn`t say why he a vow of silence. But Jared wants to learn the reason, or, maybe, hears it. 

Jensen feel – the butterfly conceived something. Something related to Jared. Jensen was scared, but butterfly calmed him. She likes the zoo-shop guy.

It happened suddenly. Jensen and Jared walk along the main street under moonlight. The Moon is so bright and big and Jared talks about it, about The Moon and the-moon-things-facts. Jensen hears, and hears, and hears… and suddenly he stopped – the butterfly ordered to make it – and stared at Jared. And Jared stared at him too.

\- Jen? - interrupted himself Jared, - something wro…

And here so there was their first kiss. Jensen just stretched to the surprised Jared, and Jared very quickly understood what's what. When their tongues touched the butterfly who lives in Jensen`s mouth transferred from Jensen`s tongue to Jared`s tongue. 

Jared with astonishment jumped aside and covered the lips with a hand. Jensen doesn`t feel guilty, and surprised him. Jared indignantly opened a mouth but instead of words bunch of butterflies escaped from it. Pet-shop guy covers his mouth again.

\- It seems, she founds the new house, - hoarsely for want of habit Jensen said.

The butterfly in Jared's mouth according to moved short antennas. 

 

***

 

Residents of their town with surprise noticed that the guy from pet-shop ceased to speak.

Residents of their town were surprised even stronger when in local bar the guy from flower-shop appeared, in his hand there was a guitar, and he stepped on the stage to sing.

Residents of their town did not know, as Jared and the butterfly who lives in his mouth now like to listen to songs which for them are written by Jensen.


End file.
